


Training

by afteriwake



Series: Chase The Morning [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may have come to her for lessons, but he gets more than he expected, as does she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> For **an_ardent_rain** , who asked for Renji/Tatsuki with “training” as the prompt. This was originally titled "Lessons" but I have another fic in a different fandom with that title and I didn't want people getting confused.

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. “Why do you want me to train you...Renji, is it?”

“I want to be able to do more than just use the zanpaktaou and use kidou,” he grumbled. “Besides, Ichigo said you're the best at this.”

Tatsuki grinned a little. “Thought he'd never admit it.” Then she paused. “He could probably beat me, now. His reflexes are insane.”

“Has he ever told you how much training he did?” Renji asked as he watched Tatsuki stretch before imitating her.

“No, not really. I know there was a lot.”

Renji nodded. “Yeah. Do you know what bankai is?”

“Um...second stage to your sword's release?” she said tentatively.

He nodded. “Yeah. It took me almost a year to learn it. Took him three days.”

Tatsuki's eyes widened as she got on the floor to stretch more. “That's impressive. Wasn't learning it what cost him his powers and made him normal?”

He shook his head. “His sword and his father's sword have a third release. Learning _that_ stripped away his powers about two years ago. He saved everyone, though.”

“I was there,” she said quietly.

“Yeah?” he said, standing up again. “I never really got what happened before Ichigo got Aizen out of the way. Lieutenant Matsumoto doesn't really talk about that, and she was the only shinigami that left there in one piece, other than what's his name. Afro-san.”

“His name was Aizen?” Tatsuki asked. “The guy who was killing things just by being there?”

“Sosuke Aizen. He was the Captain of the 5th Division before he turned on us,” Renji said with a scowl.

“The other guy who was with him turned against him, and then he got stronger, and he was going to kill us to get Ichigo to fight better,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. “And then Ichigo was there, and then they...weren't. And then the mountain just collapsed and that was it.”

“Hey,” Renji said quietly, sitting next to her. “He's gone. He's locked up in Soul Society in a deep pit somewhere and he's not coming back. And Ichigo got his powers back. If the jerk ever escapes Ichigo can just take him out again.”

“Why didn't he just...” Tatsuki began, and then shook her head. “Never mind.”

“I would have killed him,” Renji said. “He hurt one of my good friends, almost killed her twice. Stabbed her in the chest before we found out what he'd been doing, and then got everyone else to gang up on her. They all thought she was him, and her best friend stabbed her in the chest.” Renji thought for a while. “She's slowly getting better, though, this time. Physically she's healed, but she avoided Captain Hitsugaya for a long time. I think she's finally forgiven him, though. I saw them talking together before I came back here.”

“Why did you come back here?” she asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Ichigo, when he got his powers back, said I was nakama. When I was growing up, it was just me and Rukia and some other kids. Then it got to be me and Rukia. And then it was just me. With her and Ichigo and Ishida and Sado and Inoue, it feels kind of like I have a family.”

“Family is good,” Tatsuki said with a nod. 

“Besides,” he said with a grin. “I remembered this good looking girl who could kick some serious ass. I wanted lessons.”

She looked at him and smiled. “You think I'm good looking?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

“That's good to know,” she said, going back to stretching. “Hope you still feel that way after I'm done wiping the floor with you.”

He chuckled slightly and went back to his own stretching. “I think I still will.”


End file.
